


A Rose by Any Other Name

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Prompts [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Clark is receiving flowers from an anonymous person. Good thing Bruce is there to tell him the meanings of each flower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on this prompt: [[X](http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/152964559833/thanks-for-the-prompt)]

Clark is walking home with a paper bag full of groceries alongside Bruce who is going to be having dinner with him. Bruce had said he wanted to go over some League stuff with him and Clark had offered to cook dinner. Bruce had accepted which was kind of a surprise to Clark since Bruce hardly ever agrees to have Clark cook for him even though Clark knows Bruce likes his cooking. Clark suspects it has something to do with how well known Bruce Wayne is and Bruce wouldn’t want to be seen going into another, non-famous person’s apartment too many times. So Clark will take the win when it comes to him.

As they get closer to Clark’s apartment door, Clark talking idly to Bruce, they both see something on the floor in front of Clark’s door. They approach cautiously until they get close enough to see what it is. Clark picks it up in confusion and looks at it. In his hands is a single purple lilac. He looks at the card that is with it and reads it only to find out that all it says is Clark’s name in a neat scrawl.

“Who is it from?” Bruce asks, coming up beside him to look at the card.

Clark flips the card over and over. “It doesn’t say.”

Bruce hums. “Secret admirer?”

Clark huffs. “I doubt it. Clark Kent isn’t exactly one to draw attention to himself. There’s no way he would catch the eyes of someone.”

“I wouldn’t say that. You might not be that sociable as Clark Kent but you’re still handsome.”

Clark shrugs and begins to unlock his apartment door. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

They both walk into the room and Clark shuts the door behind them. Bruce talks as the two take their coats off. “Sure it’s nothing with Valentine’s Day coming up and all.” Clark rolls his eyes at Bruce’s sarcasm. “Did you know purple Lilacs represent the first emotions of love?” Clark looks at his best friend skeptically and Bruce shrugs. “What? I have to know these things.”

Clark scoffs as he places the flower on the dining room table and the paper bag down on the counter. He starts to take things out. “As Brucie?”

“Precisely.” Bruce leans against the counter and watches Clark. “Who do you think it is?”

“I don’t know.”

“Someone with a new crush?”

“Maybe, if you’re right about the meaning of the flower.”

“I’m right.”

“Uh huh.” Clark turns on the stove to get it ready. “Do you want to help me make dinner?”

“You trust me to?” Bruce asks, amusement evident in his voice.

“I always trust you Bruce.”

*~~~*

The next morning, Clark almost steps right onto another two flowers that are in front of his apartment door. With a sigh, Clark picks them up and investigates the flowers. This time there is a white lilac with a purple rose. Looking at the card shows the same as yesterday; Clark’s name written in that neat handwriting. Clark shakes his head at the flowers in amusement, turning around and heading back into his apartment to place them next to the one he received yesterday in the middle of the dining room table. Taking one last look at the flowers with a huff, he leaves his apartment to head to work, pulling his cellphone out at the same time.

He texts Bruce, “So, what does a white lilac and purple rose mean?”

It doesn’t take long for Bruce to answer. “Together or separate?”

“Together.”

“Enchantment and love at first sight.”

Clark huffs again. “You’re kidding?”

“No.” A few seconds pass by before Clark gets another text from Bruce. “Why do you need to know?”

“I got more flowers this morning. This time it was a white lilac and purple rose,” Clark replies.

“Interesting.”

Clark smiles at Bruce’s one-word text and then puts his cellphone back into his pocket as he reaches the _Daily Planet_. He makes it all the way up to his desk before the thought of the flowers come back into his mind. Clark, before sitting down, looks around the office. There are a lot of people bustling around and no one is paying any attention to Clark. He would like to think that the first flower was just a fluke but it happened again this morning and that couldn’t be a coincident could it? Still, he didn’t notice anyone that would even send such a thing because no one even seemed to realize he was even there.

“Smallville!” Clark spins to see Lois walking up to him, looking determined and as if she is on a mission. It couldn’t possibly be Lois could it? No, she’s dating that guy in the IT department. “Perry wants us in his office like yesterday. Hurry up.”

“C-Coming Lois.”

*~~~*

There’s no flower when Clark gets home that afternoon but there is one the next morning. Clark smiles down at the orange rose as he picks it up and brings it indoors. He reads the note but like the other two, it’s just Clark’s name. He sets it down on the table and stands back to look at his collection of flowers. So maybe this wasn’t nothing. Maybe Bruce was right and Clark has a secret admirer. It kind of warms Clark’s heart to think about.

Clark pulls out his cellphone to text Bruce but this time, Bruce beats him to it. “Get anymore flowers this morning?” it says.

“An orange rose,” Clark replies with.

“Enthusiasm and desire.”

“So whoever this is, is enthusiastic about me and desires me?” he asks.

“Yes.”

Clark takes one last look at the flowers and then heads out, going to work. “I kind of wish the person would just reveal themselves,” he types.

“Maybe they will.”

“What if they don’t?”

“Give it time. They could be shy.”

“I guess,” Clark types, shrugging his shoulders even though Bruce can’t see. “Either way, it’s sweet of them.”

“Falling in love, Kent?”

Clark huffs a laugh. “No, it will have to take more than just sending me anonymous flowers to make me love someone.”

“We’ll see.”

Clark chuckles at his friend. “Whatever you say.”

*~~~*

The next day there is a red rose waiting for him. When he tells Bruce this on the phone by calling him this time, Bruce finds it highly amusing. “Wow, they took the plunge didn’t they? From enthusiasm and desire to enduring passion,” Bruce says, laughing.

“But this must mean they’ll reveal themselves now right, Bruce? I mean, a red rose is as romantic as one can get, right?”

Clark can hear the shrug through the phone. Bruce is currently at his office, typing on the computer by the sounds of it. Clark assumes he’s on speaker. “I don’t know Clark. Red roses are my go to flower. I don’t deal with any others.”

“Then why do you know so many meanings?” Clark asks, pulling his jacket a little tighter as he walks down the sidewalk to work. It’s a chilly morning and even someone like Clark doesn’t really enjoy it.

“I told you, I need to know these things. It helps to be prepared.”

“Of course,” Clark says, figuring he should have known that would be Bruce’s answer. “I hope they reveal themselves today then if the red rose is the last one.”

“Maybe they’re waiting for Valentine’s Day.”

“What?”

“Valentine’s Day,” Bruce repeats. “Maybe they are waiting for Valentine’s Day to come out and tell you who they are.”

“But what about the rose?” Clark asks, desperate.

“Look, I really don’t know Clark. I have to go. There’s a lot I need to get done today,” Clark can hear the irritation in Bruce’s voice but knows it’s not directed at him. It’s for whatever Bruce is currently working on.

“Okay Bruce. I’ll talk to you la-” The click of the phone indicates Bruce has hung up. Clark stops walking and stares at his phone with a sigh.

Typical Bruce.

*~~~*

Turns out, no one revealed themselves to Clark and the red rose wasn’t the last flower. “A pink orchid,” Clark says as soon as Bruce answers the phone.”

There’s the sound of a yawn on the other end and Clark feels a little guilty for waking Bruce up at 6:30 in the morning. “What?” Bruce asks sleepily.

“A pink orchid. What does it mean?”

“I take it the person didn’t come out?”

“Nope.”

“And the red rose _wasn’t_ the last flower.” Clark can hear the ruffling of sheets as Bruce shifts and gets up out of the bed.

“Correct.” There’s footsteps on carpet and then on tile as Bruce enters the bathroom. “What does it mean?”

“You realize you can just look these up online Clark.” The phone is placed down and Clark hears the shower start up.

“I know but I like having you tell me.” Bruce hums, still sounding a bit groggy. He hears Bruce step into the shower. There was no sound of taking clothes off. “So, what is it?”

There’s another yawn before Bruce answers. Clark hears the shampoo cap pop. “Pure affection.”

Clark’s cheeks heat up. “Pure?”

“Yep.”

He chuckles in embarrassment. “That’s a little much for a secret admirer isn’t it?”

“Are you blushing?”

“No!” Bruce chuckles as Clark’s cheeks start to feel hotter. “You can’t possibly know that.”

“But I _know you_.”

“Whatever,” Clark mumbles. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Still telling yourself that?” Bruce sounds confused, the sound of his scrubbing stopping abruptly.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Clark hears Bruce let out a small huff of a sigh and realizes he had been listening to Bruce with his super hearing. Clark’s blush deepens impossibly more and he stops listening so closely to his friend, not bothering to wonder what Bruce sighed about. It was probably just the shower anyways. “I meant me blushing. It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters if you are starting to develop feelings for your mysterious pursuer.”

“How could I possibly fall in love with someone I don’t know.”

“Maybe you do know them.”

“I doubt it.”

“Don’t doubt it quite yet, Kent.”

“Whatever.”

*~~~*

Clark is no longer surprised when he finds a flower waiting for him when he opens the door in the morning. In fact, he starts to expect it. Clark picks up the light red carnation and sniffs it deeply, feeling a warm feeling enter his chest as he smiles fondly into the flower. He takes a picture of it and sends it to Bruce. It’s not long before Clark’s cellphone starts to vibrate.

“Admiration,” Bruce says as soon as Clark answers the phone.

“So they admire me?”

“Seems it.” Clark sighs. “Is that affection I hear?”

“Don’t tease me,” Clark says in good nature.

“You’re asking for it by how sappy you’re acting.”

“I thought I was always sappy. At least according to you.”

“You are,” Bruce says. There’s a honk in the background and Clark realizes that Bruce is driving. “You’re just being more so right now.”

“You know you shouldn’t talk on the cellphone and drive at the same time.”

“I’m fine.”

“Also, did you check my text while driving? Bruce, that’s extremely dangerous.”

“I was stopped at a red light, don’t worry.” Clark hears a louder honk and he cringes at Gotham’s traffic. “As for talking on the phone while driving, I’ve got it under control.”

“I’m not worried about your driving,” Clark says even though he is. He knows exactly how Bruce tends to drive and it’s not something that is exactly super safe. “It’s the other drivers.”

“Look Clark, I’ll be fine. I’m Batman.”

Clark can’t help but chuckle. “Yes, you’re Batman.”

*~~~*

Bruce is eyeing the new addition to the flowers that have taken over Clark’s dining room table. “A pink rose. Interesting.”

“What does it mean?”

“Gratitude, appreciation, and admiration.”

“So,” Clark begins, handing Bruce the plate of food. They’ll have to eat in the living room since the table can’t be used currently. “The person must be grateful for me, appreciates me, and again admires me.”

Bruce hums as he sits down on the couch with his food and drink. “Must be.”

“But wouldn’t that mean they know me personally?” Clark asks as he sits down next to Bruce.

“Not necessarily. They could be admiring you from afar but know what you do for your job and so appreciate what you do and are grateful that you do it.”

Clark takes a bite of his spaghetti as he thinks about this. “This whole thing is strange, Bruce.” Bruce hums in agreement. “And the weirdest part of it is, is that I think I’m actually starting to fall for it a little bit.”

Bruce starts chuckling. “What did I tell you?”

“Oh shut up.” Clark playfully hits Bruce on the arm as the man laughs. “All I’m saying is it’s really sweet and I would love to meet her and maybe get to know her.”

“Does it have to be a female?”

“Well, no, of course not but you don’t see a lot of men giving flowers to other men.”

“I give flowers.”

“To other men?” Clark asks with a little chuckle.

“To my dates,” Bruce clarifies.

“Well you’re the exception then.”

“That’s because I’m a gentleman.”

*~~~*

Sunday morning greets Clark with a yellow rose at his door. “I didn’t even know there were yellow roses,” Clark says on the phone to Bruce. He can hear bats skittering around in the background which must mean Bruce is in the cave. He can’t tell if Bruce has just gotten in from patrol, hasn’t gone to bed yet, or if he just went down there as soon as he got up. “What do yellow roses mean?”

“Friendship and joy.”

“So it’s a friend of mine?”

“Possibly. It would make sense if they are doing this based off of flower meanings.”

Clark sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed. He’s holding the rose, the little thorns trying desperately to prick his invulnerable skin. “But how would the person know that I would try and figure out the meanings?”

He can hear the shrug that Bruce makes, Kevlar and armor rubbing together. So he didn’t just get up which means he’s been up all night. “I don’t know.”

“It also shortens the list of who it could be by quite a few people. I mean, I don’t have a lot of friends Bruce. There’s you and the League and then Lois and Jimmy but that’s about it. Well, except for Lana but she’s already married. We can also count out Lois and Jimmy since the two of them are already dating someone.”

“Then it’s someone in the League.”

“But it would have to be someone who knows my secret identity which narrows it down to the original seven. Arthur is married, Diana doesn’t seem the type to do such a thing… What about Barry or Hal?”

There’s a pause as Bruce listens to something on the computer. “Not Hal’s style. Could be Barry though. He and Iris are having a fight right now.”

“How do you know that?”

“I know everything.”

“Except who is trying to whoo me.” He hears Bruce huff. “Anyways, I’m pretty sure I heard Barry telling Hal that he was going to ask Iris out on Valentine’s Day so it’s probably not him. So that would leave Victor.”

“Cyborg? You really think it’s Cyborg?”

“It’s a possibility isn’t it? Why rule it out?”

“And if it is Cyborg?”

“I would have to let him down gently. He’s a little young for me.”

“You don’t age.”

“You know what I mean. He’s the same age as Dick.”

“Point taken.”

Clark then hears Bruce yawn. “Look, Bruce, why don’t you get some rest. I’m sure whatever you’re currently working on can wait a few hours.”

Another yawn is heard through the phone. “I think I will.”

“Sleep tight Bruce.”

“Thanks Clark.”

*~~~*

“A white carnation.” Clark says as soon as Bruce answers the phone. Clark is at work, having decided to not wake Bruce up so earlier this time. He can hear the faint sounds of music in the background and Bruce is breathing heavily. Clark comes to the conclusion that he must have been working out. “What does a white carnation mean?”

“Pure love and good luck.”

“Back to the pure but good luck?”

“We can assume they meant the flower only for the love meaning.”

Clark nods even though Bruce can’t see it. “You know, I’ve been thinking. It probably isn’t Victor.”

“What made you think that?”

Clark ignores the sarcasm from Bruce. “I was just thinking that at work I’m friendly with a lot of people. So, there could be some people here that believe themselves to be my friend.”

“So you fall in love with a mystery person and so you don’t want it to be victor because he’s half your age?”

“He’s not _half_ my age.”

“Close enough.”

Clark sighs but he knows Bruce is only picking on him. “Anyways, it could be the IT girl that I always have to call up because Perry refuses to replace the computers in here or it could be-”

Bruce cuts him off. “You need new computers? Why didn’t you say so? I’ll get on that.”

“No, Bruce, that’s not why I said it.”

“Clark, it’s fine. You’re friends with the owner of the _Daily Planet_. You should be bringing stuff to my attention _more_ instead of less.”

Clark sighs again. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You do that.”

“Back to what I was saying. It could also be the mail delivery guy. Me and him talk to each other sometimes when he delivers my mail and he’s always been nice and kind of sweet. It wouldn’t be that hard for either of them to get my address.”

“All that stuff is supposed to be confidential. I’ll have to look into that as well.”

“ _Bruce,_ ” Clark groans in disbelief.

“What? I want my friend to work in a place that he likes and feels comfortable in.”

Clark can’t stop the grateful smile that forms on his face. “Thank you Bruce.”

“Anything for you Clark.”

*~~~*

Valentine’s Day morning, Clark is disappointed to see no flower outside his door. He walks halfway to work with dejection weighing heavily on his chest until it hits him that today is the day. Today is the day that the person who has been sending him flowers will most likely reveal themselves. When Clark gets to his desk he looks around the office. It’s still as busy as ever, Lois not being here today since she’s spending the day with her boyfriend. Clark doesn’t see anyone looking at or even approaching him. He sits down and begins to work.

He works the whole day with anticipation running through him. He’s in good spirits but as the hours start to tick away, the more he starts to doubt the whole thing. Maybe it was someone playing a prank on Clark. That hurts to think about so Clark refuses to think it at all. The person is probably just waiting until the work day is over. Except when that time comes and Clark waits for a full half hour, no one comes up to him.

With a heavy chest, Clark walks all the way home, still sees no flower in front of his door, and enters his apartment. He’s surprised when he turns the lights on and sees Bruce standing there, bouquet of all the flowers that were sent to Clark in his hand. Clark shuts the door behind him and takes his jacket and glasses off. “Hey Bruce. What are you doing here and why are you holding flowers?”

Bruce holds the bouquet out to him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Clark.”

Clark freezes and looks at the flowers and then back to Bruce. Clark starts laughing. “This is a joke, right?”

“When I started this, I didn’t think it was a joke.”

Clark’s smile falls and he listens to Bruce’s heartbeat. It’s beating fast in Bruce’s chest and that’s when Clark realizes he’s not lying. “You sent me the flowers?”

“I did.”

“You pretended you didn’t know who it was.”

“I did that too.”

A smile breaks onto Clark’s face and he walks up to Bruce. “That’s some pretty good acting. I had no idea you were behind it.”

“You came pretty close to guessing. You just forgot to add me to the equation when we talked about who in the League it could be,” Bruce says. He’s stalk still and Clark can tell he’s nervous.

“That’s because I didn’t think that you would love me like that.” He touches the yellow rose in the bouquet. “You do?”

“The flowers speak for themselves.”

Clark’s smile grows. “You said you only send roses.”

“To give me a little credit, the majority of them were roses.”

“You said the red ones.”

“Well you’re special.”

Clark touches the pink orchid. “I’m sorry for laughing and not believing you. That was really insensitive.”

“I didn’t expect you to believe me at first.”

“Still.” Clark runs his fingers over the purple lilac. “When?”

“When did I first start loving you?” Clark nods. “Since forever.”

“Then why the purple lilac?”

“To symbolize when I did start to feel love for you. I cemented that the when with the white lilac and purple rose.”

“Love at first sight.” Clark looks up and into Bruce’s eyes. “Bruce I-”

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, Clark, but I just wanted to let you know.”

Clark can’t believe Bruce would think Clark doesn’t love him as well. Clark has loved this man since the moment they met. He’s about to say so when something catches his eyes. He looks back down at the flowers. “Wait, this one is new.” Clark touches the dark red carnation. “What does this one mean?”

Clark hears Bruce swallow before answering. “Deep love and affection.”

Clark pulls Bruce in by the back of the neck and kisses him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s day! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
